Pas sans toi
by Nanieblue
Summary: ***CHLARK*** Suite de ma fic: Toujours là. Nous retrouvons Chloe, quelques mois après son départ de Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Pas sans toi.

**Auteur:** Nanieblue

**Genre:** comédie dramatique, science fiction.

**Copyrights :** Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de CW, Smallville, DC Comics, Alfred Gough / Miles Millar

**Spoilers :** Aucun

**Commentaires : **Une sorte de réalité alternative. L'histoire prend place après la saison 5. Récit à la première personne, point de vue de Chloe, et aussi une partie globale avec un point de vu omniscient. Suite de la fic : Toujours là.

**Pitch :** Après avoir surpris Lana et Clark, dans la grange, en train de s'échanger un tendre baiser, Chloe s'en va, sans se retourner. En ne laissant qu'une lettre à l'attention de Clark.

* * *

_Je m'appelle Chloe Sullivan et je suis amoureuse de Clark Kent. Je pensais pouvoir en guérir, mais il n'y a pas de remède contre ça, je ne suis pas malade, je suis amoureuse._

Voila six mois que j'avais quitté Smallville. Je partageais un appartement avec ma cousine Loïs, et nous bossions toutes les deux au Daily Planet. Mais depuis quelques temps, Loïs n'était pas souvent à l'appart. Elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, en la personne de Todd Mayers, brillant et charmant ingénieur spécialisé dans l'armée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à une cérémonie officielle qui décorait les soldats d'honneur, le père de Loïs en faisait parti. Premier regard, coup de foudre, et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus. Cela me rendait mélancolique, je pensais à Clark. Loïs m'avait dit "il faut soigner le mal par le mal", et c'était autoproclamée entremetteuse. Elle m'avait présenté des dizaines d'hommes et ce soir-là, j'avais rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux. C'était plutôt une sortie en couple, Todd ayant réservé dans un grand restaurant.

Alex Stradford était gentil, un blond aux yeux foncés, très grand et svelte. Au cours du diné, je pu faire connaissance avec lui et nous nous trouvâmes plein de points communs, dont un principalement, le Daily Planet. Alex travaillait aux archives depuis déjà deux ans, j'avais essayé de me rappeler de lui, mais rien à faire, je ne m'en souvenais pas. Loïs m'avait presque trainée de force à ce diner, mais elle avait eut raison. Je passai une excellente soirée.

En fin de soirée, Alex se proposa de me raccompagner. Après avoir marché une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant mon immeuble. Le moment fatidique des au-revoir, allait-il proposer un autre rendez-vous ? Ou alors allait-il s'en aller sans un mot ?

Il s'approcha de moi, son visage se rapprochant dangereusement du mien, quand soudain Clark me traversa l'esprit. Des flashs de notre baiser m'assaillirent et je me reculai, laissant un Alex pantois et gêné sur le trottoir.

- Je suis désolé Chloe, je croyais que ...

- C'est de ma faute Alex, pardon ! J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, vraiment excellente, mais...

- Je ne vous plais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça... Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, Loïs veut m'aider en me faisant rencontrer d'autres hommes, mais... Je me suis éloigné de lui, espérant l'oublier, mais...

- Je comprends !

L'homme dont Chloe avait voulu s'éloigner n'était pas si loin que ça. Clark avait accompagné sa mère à Metropolis. Alors qu'elle était en réunion, il en avait profité pour chercher Chloe. Il avait supposé qu'elle habitait chez Loïs et il avait attendu toute la soirée devant l'immeuble. Il c'était caché au coin de la rue, en face du bâtiment, quand il l'avait vu.

Elle avait salué l'homme qui l'avait raccompagné puis elle était rentrée. Avec sa super-vue, il l'avait suivi du regard, au travers de la façade. Il l'avait regardé monter les trois étages jusqu'à son appartement. Il l'avait vu enlever son manteau et le jeter sur une chaise. Il l'avait vu se préparer une infusion tout en parlant à haute voix. Et il avait pu l'entendre dire....

- Bien joué Chloe ! Un super garçon, gentil et respectueux te drague et tu l'envoie balader.

J'avais emporté ma tasse fans le salon et m'était affalée sur le canapé qui me servait de lit. Je ressassais ce qui venait de se passer quand mon portable sonna.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir Chloe, c'est Martha.

- Bonsoir... Pourquoi vous m'appeler ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe, c'est Clark ?

- Chloe, Chloe, tout va bien. Je suis à Metropolis ce week-end, je viens de sortir de réunion, et j'aimerais savoir si l'on pouvait ce voir demain.

- Avec joie Martha ! Vous m'avez manqué vous savez.

- Moi aussi Chloe mais je dois te prévenir que Clark...

- Non Martha, ne me parlez pas de lui, s'il vous plaît. Si nous pouviez éviter le sujet, ça m'arrangerais.

- Très bien Chloe, je comprends mais sache qu'il est ici avec moi.

Je me relevai de mon canapé en entendant cette nouvelle.

- Je ne peux pas le voir Martha. Je dois tourner la page, il sait ce qu'il en ait, je l'avais mis dans ma lettre.

- Il le sait Chloe ! Je te laisse dormir, on ce voit demain !

- Oui, j'habite chez Loïs, vous n'avez qu'à passer quand vous voulez.

Nous raccrochâmes, puis je m'assis de nouveau. "Clark était à Metropolis." Je me levai, prenant ma tasse, et allai m'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Tu me manques tellement Clark.

Clark l'observait depuis sa cachette. Il la voyait assise à la fenêtre. Pas besoin de superpouvoirs pour ça, son ombre était projetée sur le voilage qui cachait la vue. Mais il utilisait toujours sa super-ouïe et il pu l'entendre.

- Moi aussi tu me manques, Chloe !

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au troisième étage puis il disparu dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Alex rentrait chez lui. Il alla dans une pièce remplie de plantes vertes, son chat entra avec lui. Il respira un grand coup, les plantes régirent à cet inspiration et commencèrent à perdre de leur vigueur, quelques unes fanèrent instantanément. A côté de lui, le chat était étendu, inanimé. Il le prit dans ses bras, lui souffla sur le visage et le félin se réveilla.

* * *

A suivre....

_(J'aime beaucoup les reviews... alors n'hésitez pas! lol)_


	2. Chapter 2

Petit chapitre... J'ai mal découper mon premier chapitre en faite! Le prochain sera plus long! ;-)

* * *

Aux alentours de 14 heures, Martha arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Loïs, qui était désormais aussi le mien.

- Bonjour Martha, entrez ! Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, dis-je en l'accompagnant jusqu'au salon.

- Chloe tu es... Tu as l'air différente.

- J'ai juste un peu coupé et coloré mes cheveux. Comment allez-vous ?

J'aurais voulu lui demander des nouvelles de Clark, mais je ne devais pas, c'était moi-même qui lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler.

- Ca va ! Comme tu vois, mon rôle de sénateur me prend beaucoup de temps. Heureusement que Cl... la ferme est bien entretenue. Mais je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, parle-moi plutôt de toi, j'ai lu ton article dans le Daily Planet, hier !

Je lui avais raconté mon travail au journal, ma collocation avec Loïs. Le temps avait passé très vite er Martha était sur le point de partir, elle mis son manteau er le serra dans ses bras.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir Chloe.

- Moi aussi !

- Chloe, je sais que je t'avais promis mais je dois te dire juste une chose : tu lui manques !

Cette révélation, de la part de Martha Kent, m'avait cloué sur place.

- Martha... Moi aussi il me manque mais...

J'allais terminer ma phrase quand la tornade Loïs débarqua à l'appartement.

- Madame Kent ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai une grande nouvelle....

Elle nous tendit sa main gauche, et je remarquais tout de suite ce qui ornait son annulaire, mais je voulu la faire mariner un peu.

- Tu t'es fais une manucure ?

- Mais non Chloe ! Tu ne vois pas la sublime bague qui entour mon doigt. Todd m'a demandé en mariage. Vous avez devant vous la future : Madame Loïs Lane Mayers... Je tiens à garder mon nom...

Et c'était partie pour un flot ininterrompu de paroles, provenant de la bouche de ma cousine....

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Deux mois c'était écoulé depuis le voyage de Martha et Clark à Metropolis. Le soleil se couchait, Martha venait juste de rentrer d'une réunion. Elle prit le courrier et sourit en découvrant une invitation de Loïs.

Elle appela Clark, mais personne ne dépondit. Elle sortit de la maison, alla jusqu'à la grange, et elle le vit, à l'étage, en train de faire rebondir une balle contre le mur. Elle l'observa un moment, triste de voir son fils dans cet état, puis elle monta les escaliers.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oh Maman, _dit-il en se redressant._ Oui, ça va, la journée à été bonne.... J'ai fini les cours plus tôt, j'ai eu le temps de refaire tout l'enclos. Et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude, exténuante.

Martha s'affala sur le canapé et son fils l'y rejoint.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda-t-il en désignant l'enveloppe que sa mère avait entre les mains._

- Tiens, lis.

Clark s'empressa de l'ouvrir, découvrant l'invitation et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Loïs va vraiment se marier alors !

- On dirait oui ! Dans un mois. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour nous organiser.

- Maman, je ne peux pas y aller... Chloe...

- Clark ! Si Loïs t'as invité, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Chloe a du en être informée. Et puis il faudra bien que tu lui reparles un jour ou l'autre.

- Je la reverrai quand elle l'aura décidé. J'attendrai....

- Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fais promettre sans sa lettre, mais elle ne sait pas ce qui c'est réellement passé. Je suis sûr qu'elle changerait d'avis si elle savait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Clark fut soudain absorbé par ses souvenirs. Il repensa au départ de Chloe.

_- Flashback- _

Clark attendait avec impatience mais aussi avec nervosité l'arrivée de son amie. Il entendit une voiture se garer et quelqu'un venir vers la grange. La porte s'ouvrit et la personne monta les escaliers. Clark écarquilla les yeux lors qu'il vit Lana devant lui :

- Lana, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis revenue à Smallville, enfin nous sommes revenus. Lex et moi avons décidé de nous installer au manoir.

- Oh, très bien, _s'exclama Clark avec une pointe d'amertume._ Mais pourquoi es-tu venue ce soir ? Tu aurais pu passer dans l'après-midi... Et puis à Smallville tout ce sait, j'aurais été au courant de votre retour... Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer.

- Et bien quel accueil... On dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir Clark ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... Ce soir....

- J'avais envie de te voir Clark, c'est tout. _L'interrompu Lana._ Tu sais, quand tu es venu à Metropolis, j'étais sincère. J'ai vraiment envie de redevenir ton amie.

- Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé ? _Lui demanda Clark, incrédule._

- Oui ! J'ai envie de prendre un nouveau départ. Avec Lex, nous avons vraiment envie de repartir à zéro. Et c'est pour ça aussi que je suis là !

Mais alors que Clark allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lana s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Un peu sonné, et comme transporté dans un doux rêve, le jeune kryptonien se laissa faire. Il ne remarqua pas Chloe qui entrait. Il n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie s'en aller. Il s'échappa de son doux rêve et se recula de Lana, fuyant ses lèvres.

- Lana, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Je voulais vérifier que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour toi Clark !

- Et alors ?

- Rien du tout !

Devant la réponse franche et spontanée de la jeune femme, Clark se mit à rigoler, entrainant Lana dans son fou rire. Après ça, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, dans la grange et commencèrent à bavarder, de tout et de rien, de leurs projets, de la ferme, de Madame Kent... De Chloe. Soudain, ils furent interrompus par les cris de Martha, qui appelait la meilleure amie de son fils.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Chloe, _s'exclama Clark en courant hors de la grange._

Lana lui fila le train et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, ils virent Chloe démarrer en trombe. Clark hurla son nom mais la jeune journaliste ne se retourna même pas. Il aurait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs mais la présence de Lana, le lui interdisait.

- Lana ? _S'étonna Martha_.

- Bonjour Madame Kent. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Chloe, elle... _Madame Kent considéra la situation et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. _Elle a du partir... Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à Smallville ?

Alors que Lana lui expliquait la situation, Clark n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était resté planté au beau milieu du chemin, regardant la route, hagard. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, en entendant Lana qui s'adressait à lui.

- Clark ? Je vais vous laisser, ta mère et toi. J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, je repasserais dans quelques jours....

Elle attendit une réponse de Clark qui ne vint jamais, alors elle salua Madame Kent puis monta en voiture et s'en alla à son tour.

- Clark ?

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ? Pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Elle m'a dis que tu m'expliquerais mais j'ai déjà tout compris ! Tiens, elle m'a donné ça pour toi.

Martha fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit la lettre de Chloe, qu'elle tendit à son fils, puis elle rentra dans leur maison.

_- Fin du Flashback- _

Clark fut tiré de ses souvenirs par sa mère.

- Clark, tu dois lui parler.

- Je dois attendre... C'était dans sa lettre.... C'est une promesse.... Je lui dois bien ça !

- Tu ne crois pas avoir suffisamment attendu ! Elle n'a pas tous les éléments pour réagir de façon objective. A trop attendre, tu risquerais de la perdre.


End file.
